


Hybrid Theory

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Community: hp_ficathon, Gen, Insanity, Post-War, Pre - Order of the Phoenix, Songfic, dark!Ginny Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-10
Updated: 2007-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-14 05:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These wounds, they will not heal...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hybrid Theory

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics are italicized.

**Challenge:** Crawling  
 **Word Count:** 125 without lyrics, 144 with

 _Crawling in my skin! These wounds, they will not heal!_

"How could you!"

It was no good. He could still hear the screams over the music. Desperately, Harry cranked the volume on his walkman up further. The music felt like it was going to shake his brain out of his ears, but it had to be. He had to drown out the screams.

 _Fear is how I fall, confusing what is real!_

Two female voices screamed. "No, please don’t, not Harry!"

"Help me, please!" Male, this time.

"Ron, run, take Harry and go!" A girl, but she sounded like one of the others.

"Never!" Shaking.

"NEVER!" Firmer now.

"Hermione, NOOO!" Three different voices cry in pain.

He could still hear them. The voices were always screaming. They never left him alone. All he wanted to do was sleep. If only the screaming would stop.

 

 **Challenge:** Running out of time  
 **Word Count:** 168 without lyrics, 209 with

 _We're all out of time. This is how we learn how it all unwinds. The sacrifice of hiding in a lie._

They think they're safe. They aren't naïve enough to believe it, but they think it.

But they don't know.

They're running out of time. He's coming.

Bright white light leaked through the edges of the door just before it was blown off its hinges. Pieces of wood rained around the man who faced off against the ones who dared to enter his home. "Lily, take Harry and run!" he yelled, firing off a curse.

"So brave, my little victim."

It isn't bravado. He has to believe that she will get away safely. Otherwise there is nothing left to fight for. His life is true bravery and desperate curses.

It wasn't enough.

It was never enough.

She's running. She doesn't have enough time.

 _We're all out of time. This is how we learn how it all unwinds. The sacrifice is never knowing why..._

The ones in black threw him down and followed the woman. Up, up into her sanctuary. She whirled on them, ready to fight.

"You won't take him."

The fiercest being alive is a mother who's young is threatened.

Thrown backwards. "No, please don't, not Harry!"

Laughter.

 

 **Challenge:** Identify  
 **Word Count:** 129 without lyrics, 163 with

Laughter.

Cold and damp ground. Three friends together. Confusion.

The ones in black surround the three on the ground. They aren't helpless, but they are outnumbered. Waiting. The right time will come.

One face in many doesn't matter.

Except it does.

 _I wanna run away- Never say goodbye. I wanna know the truth instead of wondering why._

One called them here. One is not what he seems. One is the new face of another friend they thought could be trusted.

"Tell us."

"With pleasure."

 _I wanna know the answers- No more lies. I wanna shut the door and open up my mind._

"Why?" "How could you?" "Why?" Why? How could you? Why? Why how could you why? Whyhowcouldyouwhy?

Over and over the same questions. But there is only ever one answer. There is only ever one reason to change.

"Why not?"

Identify the voice. All of them are just voices. Fiery red hair and a smile as she passes the potatoes. Why her?

 

 **Challenge:** Accustomed to the darkness  
 **Word Count:** 246 without lyrics, 276 with

Why her? Why take that one of the three? Because the other two would do anything to protect her. You can see the hatred in red eyes as he aims his wand at her. She is everything he despises in this world that he will remake to perfection.

A curse.

Intercepted.

"No, please don't, no, Harry!" she is sobbing as he falls in her place.

Thrashing and blood and darkness and pain over all but the sounds of her screams.

Darkness. He is accustomed to the darkness.

The voices return. "No! I won't let you hurt him anymore." She never stops trying to save him.

"You would trade your life for his?"

"Ginny, help me, please! Ginny!"

 _Things aren't the way they were before. You wouldn't even recognize me anymore._

She stands firm. She will not leave the side of the master in black. The red eyes hold her heart and keep her loyal. She will not bend.

"Ron, run, take Harry and go!" She runs forward. She has no wand, but she doesn't need it to snap his neck with her bare hands.

Green light and she falls.

"Hermione, NOOO!" Two voices cry out in pain. So many more echo in their ears. So many mourn.

 _Not that you knew me back then, but it all comes back to me in the end._

"I give you a choice." She is past saving. Nothing can buy his life. But he can be saved. He can join his sister beside the master with red eyes. He can give in.

"Never!"

She is just as lost to him as the others.

"NEVER!"

Blinding light filling the room.

Help.

 

 **Challenge:** Wake up  
 **Word Count:** 105 without lyrics, 138 with

"Help!"

Harry wakes up screaming, his voice full of terror. The music was gone- it played out while he was asleep, and now the voices are screaming again. Desperately his hands grope for the walkman, finding the play button. Play. Forward. Music.

 _What do I do to ignore them behind me? Do I follow my instincts blindly?_

He has to drown out the screams. The screams that follow him everywhere. The screams he just can't escape from.

"Why?"

"Why not?"

The music isn't loud enough.

 _Do I hide my pride from these bad dreams and give in to sad thoughts that are maddening?_

The music is never loud enough to drown out their voices. Hermione. Ron. Lily. James. Ginny. Voldemort.

So many spirits surrounding him, screaming in his ears, in his mind.

Harry fades into the familiar darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> The songs that ispired this set are all from the Linkin Park CD, "Hybrid Theory" and are, in order:
> 
> Crawling  
> Pushing Me Away  
> Runaway  
> The Untitled  
> One Step Closer


End file.
